<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cage by TheCrimsonStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124293">Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller'>TheCrimsonStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fix A Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating Disorder, Gen, Logan is just going through a lot, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Product of me and my friends projecting onto him at 4 AM, Referenced Panic Attack, Slight Fatphobia, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Touch-Averse Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, forced cuddling, slight body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was trapped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fix A Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags before proceeding!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times when Logan felt like drifting away, not in a literal sense of course. More like, be able to, just like the Duke, close his eyes and drift into his own little world, without having to actually leave where he was. Like his mind was more of a vessel, letting him be free and smile.</p><p>Instead it was more of a cage. Never letting him go. Always reminding him that some things he wanted weren't real. Just a figment of his imagination. He wanted to be heard? Well that wasn't right, because he couldn't feel properly, because he wasn't as emotional as the others, and that was the very illogical yet believable statement his mind supplied to almost all of his thoughts.</p><p>~•~</p><p>He didn't like to be touched. He was touch-averse, not haphephobic, not touch-starved but shy. Touch-averse.</p><p>And, as much as saying it was easy, it seemed so hard for some people to understand.</p><p>Remus... had a little difficulty in understanding that, usually grabbing his hand from behind, giving him surprise hugs that sometimes touched inappropriate places. But when the logical Side finally told him to not touch him anymore, it all stopped. And from then on, whenever the Duke wanted to get his attention, he either called his name, tapped on his shoulder, threw a pillow at him or just sent his pet to fetch Logan.</p><p>Unlike Patton, who, every night, without fail, would grab him by the arm and make him cuddle on the couch, saying things like, "Oh you like these kind of things, you're just shy and don't want to admit it, but soon you'll realise you love it!", "You're not touch-averse, you're just touch-starved and soon you'd realise how much better this is!" or "You're 'touch-aversion' is just a broken piece that has to be fixed, and then it would fit in with the rest of the pieces properly!".</p><p>He hated it. He really did. He could feel his skin crawl whenever someone touched him and it made him want to scream, lash out, do <i>something</i> so they won't hug him or cuddle with him anymore and just leave him alone.</p><p>~•~</p><p>Not many noticed when he skipped a few meals, whether it was one meal, a whole day or even a few days of skipping meals, they didn't seem to noticed, not that they ate together so they'll notice, usually each of the members in the Light Side of the Mindscape strayed into the kitchen whenever they wanted, ate whatever they wanted and left.</p><p>So what if he got a bit thinner? What if he had to wear long sleeved because his wrists were so thin the bones jotted out and everyone would see? What if he felt nasueas and dizzy whenever he didn't eat for long? He had a job to do and couldn't just leave it behind, plus, this way the Roman's comments about him gaining weight would stop.</p><p>So what if someone mysteriously left something for him to eat by his door every now and then? What if he didn't eat them and threw them out anyways? What part of it did really matter in the end, anyways?</p><p>~•~</p><p>The thing with the Light Sides was that they weren't exactly a family make others believe. Sure, when in the public eye, they'd act like they're close, that they love each other, but the second no one was looking, they weren't anymore, suddenly they were just peoples living around each other, barely having any sort of close bond.</p><p>The Dark Sides weren't like that, he learnt after finding Virgil having a panic attack a few days after he joined them. Logan never found out exactly what had triggered him, he did, however find out that the anxious Side barely had any filter after a panic attack and that the Dark Sides were very close, that Virgil thought the Light Sides were even closer than that and wanted to see it for himself, that  was too late to go back to them after betraying and leaving them like that. He had to be honest, having people as close to you as that sounded nice.</p><p>But he was a Light Side. He didn't have a say in whether or not he wanted a family like them. He was Light, he couldn't join them.</p><p>~•~</p><p>He was in a cage. The Light Side was a cage for him and he had to get out of it.</p><p>Except he didn't have the key and there wasn't a door or a keyhole.</p><p>Except if there was a key and a way out, he didn't have the wings to fly off.</p><p>Except, if he had a key, a way out and a pair of wings to fly away with, he didn't have the courage to go away.</p><p>Plus. Logan was a Light Side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>